


Bachelorette Party

by britchick69



Category: Twilight
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britchick69/pseuds/britchick69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice enlists Bella's help in fulfilling a fantasy, before she marries Jasper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bachelorette Party

“Bachelorette Party”  
(Hen Party –if you’re British)

“Have a good time,” I pulled him into my arms, breathing in his heady, masculine scent; it was enough to   
make my mouth water.

“Will do,” he replied, giving me his trademark lopsided grin, before taking my breath in a kiss, “That’s   
got to last you all weekend,” he said, leaving me dizzy.  
I was already beginning to feel the pangs of missing him; I didn’t do too well being parted from Edward,   
but I had to let him go on Jasper’s bachelor weekend, we were teased enough for living in each other’s   
pockets as it was.  
“I’ll take good care of him Bella,” Jasper said dramatically, dragging Alice’s suitcase up the path; she   
playfully swatted him.  
“How much do you need for two nights Alice?”I laughed, I shouldn’t have been too surprised, this was   
the woman who changed her outfit twice a day and her motto was, ‘So many styles, so little time.’  
“I need to be prepared for every eventuality,” she said determinedly.   
I smiled as Jasper embraced her tenderly, “I’ll see you both in church,” he said, pointing at the both of us   
before returning to the truck.  
I put on my happy face and watched them drive away, if Edward saw my pout, he would stay; he’d do   
anything to make me happy. We blew kisses to each other and waved, as Jasper pulled away, he was   
excited about spending time with Jasper, Emmett, and some of the guys. They’d kept the details of the  
weekend a secret, Edward refused to tell me, in case I blabbed to Alice, all would be revealed after the   
event, we were promised.   
Alice’s bachelorette weekend started early tomorrow, with a day at the spa, and then a limo would pick   
us up and take us into town. But, tonight, neither one of us wanted to spend the night alone, so Alice   
decided we could jumpstart the pampering with a girls night in. I eyed the suitcase, “That’s filled with   
face packs and nail polish, isn’t it?” She just loved treating me like some giant Barbie doll that she could  
restyle with make-up, hairstyles, and clothes and as it was her bachelorette weekend, I would have to   
endure with more fake smiles and tan. ‘Speaking of Barbie,’ “What time is Rose getting here?”  
“Her shift at the hospital finishes around midnight, so she said she would go home, shower, sleep, and   
come over first thing in the morning,” beamed Alice.  
“Let’s get the party started,” I glanced sadly down the road; there was no sign of my Edward.  
“Come on,” Alice scolded from inside the house, “He’ll be back before you know it.” It was scary   
sometimes; it was as though she knew what was going on in my mind.  
By the time I’d reached the lounge, the wine was opened; the snacks were spread on the table, a chick   
flick was on the T.V, and scented candles lit the room, ‘she moved quickly,’ Alice had thought of   
everything, I felt guilty, I wasn’t a very good hostess, I should have been the one to do all that for her. I   
would find a way of making up to her.  
We giggled and cried through the movie, sitting on opposite ends of the couch with a blanket, not that it   
was cold; Alice just liked the idea of being cozy.  
I gripped my phone closely; I’d had three messages from Edward, who seemed to be missing me as   
much as I missed him, I replied eagerly to each one.  
“Honestly Bella, if you don’t stop texting him, I will flush the bloody phone down the toilet,” Alice was   
getting pissed. I quickly texted Edward about the situation and we agreed to message the following   
morning, seems like Jasper was equally as pissed with him.  
“I’m sorry, I’m a lousy host and friend,” I apologised, “I promise to be on by best behaviour, and I’ll   
smile,” I grinned wide, showing her I meant it. The good thing about Alice was she didn’t stay annoyed   
for long.  
We made light work of the snacks and were currently on our second bottle of wine, so I was nicely  
relaxed and a lot giggly. Alice began her onslaught of questions.  
“It is time for a little game,” she said, “Secrets and confessions.”  
“This is just an excuse to be nosey, isn’t it?” I replied cocking an eyebrow, she ignored me and went   
straight into the inquisition.  
“Who was your first love?”  
“Edward.” I giggled.  
“First fuck?”  
“Edward.”  
“First oral sex?”  
“Giving or receiving?”  
“Both.”  
“Edward and... Edward.”  
“Bella, have you been with anyone else?” Alice cocked her head to the side.  
“You’ve known me like, forever, when have I wanted anyone but him? I’ve loved Edward my whole   
life.” I puffed my chest out; proud that it was the truth.  
“Yes, you’ve loved him, but there was a time before Edward, he certainly was with others before you.”  
“Yes Alice, I’m aware of his past girlfriends.”  
“Aren’t you curious what someone else feels like?”  
I shrugged, “Sometimes, I had my chance once, with Jake, but he’s like a best friend to me.”  
“A best friend would have been good for you Bella; you need to have a connection to be intimate.”  
“Well, that time has passed, I marry Edward in six months, remember.”  
“Bet Jake would oblige if you asked him nicely,” she waggled her eyebrows at me.  
I threw a cushion at her, “Any way what’s brought this on, you’re committing yourself to Jasper in two   
days.”  
“We agreed if the chance arose, we would have one last fling.”  
“No,” I gasped in disbelief, “Really?” She nodded seriously.  
We finished the bottle and started the third, my head was like jelly and my legs were spinning nicely.  
“Have you ever wondered what it would feel like to be with a woman?”   
That question cleared my head and I nearly choked on my drink.  
Alice giggled.  
“Err, no, not really.”  
“I have,” her tone turned serious, she moved slowly towards me, “I’m curious to experience the   
difference,” her eyes never left mine. “It would just be for tonight Bella,” closer, slowly she moved, as if   
not to startle me. “We would never do it again,” her eyes darkened with lust, “we’d never talk of it, no  
one would ever know,” she tilted her head, “call it, your gift to me,” She whispered, my breathing had   
stopped and I couldn’t believe it, but I found myself leaning into the kiss.  
Electricity buzzed between us, the kiss was gentle and sweet, her mouth was smaller than Edward’s; her   
skin was softer. Her soft kiss left my lips enflamed, she withdrew; I took a few seconds longer to open   
my eyes. It was nice; it was different from kissing a man.  
“Wow, that was lovely,” she said, “you’re so soft,” she caressed my lips with her index finger, “did I feel   
soft to you?”  
“Hmmm,” I nodded, I still felt a bit shocked that I’d kissed a girl and... I liked it.  
“Do you want to do it again?”  
‘Yes,’ “Promise that it stays between us,” I pleaded, biting my bottom lip.  
Alice frowned, “I’ve thought about this a long time Bella, I trust you, you’re my best friend, if you’d said   
no, I would have just locked it up with my other fantasies, you’re the only one I want to do this with.”   
She gestured her hand back and forth between us, “So, yes, it is just between us, this is a one off Bella,   
when I marry Jasper I will be faithful to him, forever, you will not get another chance with me,” she   
smiled cheekily, easing the tension.  
“Ok, I do want to kiss you,” I said quietly. I reciprocated this time, our mouths opened into a deeper   
more passionate embrace, Alice’s tongue gently probed my mouth; I heard myself groan at her action,   
my stomach was now turning somersaults. Her sweet tongue returned and mine eagerly joined hers,   
swirling around together in each other’s mouths. I couldn’t believe I could be so turned on by someone   
other than Edward; my panties were soaked with my arousal. As if she could read my mind, Alice said,  
“God, Bella, I am so turned on right now.”  
“Me too,” I laughed nervously, “What shall we do next?” I dared to ask.  
“Breasts,” she said promptly, “But first, let’s take our clothes off.”  
We’d seen each other naked dozens of times at sleepovers, swimming, skinny dipping, this felt so   
different; as we stood facing each other; Alice looked at me in a whole new way, with desire.  
“Bella, you are so beautiful, do you know that?” I blushed and folded my arms uncomfortably in front of   
me.  
“Don’t,” she moved my hands to look over my body, “Please, I’m doing this once; I want to experience it   
all.”   
With a feather light touch, she stroked the contours of my neck down, following the lines of my collar   
bone and then down the centre of my chest; my eyes closed in response. She swept along the underside   
of my breasts, my skin erupted in goose bumps, then making circular motions with one finger ending at   
my nipple, by the time she’d finished, my buds were tight and aching for her attention. I watched as she   
held each of my breasts in her hands, massaging them, rolling my nipples around between her finger   
and thumb. My hands reached out and took Alice’s pert breasts into my own hands, I matched her   
movements, massaging and tweaking her nipples, I watched as goose bumps broke out across the   
surface of her skin, making her nipples tighten further, I needed to feel them in my mouth.   
“Fuck, Alice, I need to suck them.” She moaned slightly at my words, I dipped my head and flicked her   
erect peak with my tongue before sucking her gently into my mouth, my finger and thumb never left her   
other, I swopped over to pay equal attention to the other side. She groaned at my actions, my body   
responded with building excitement.  
“That feels soooo good Bella, let me do it to you now.” She pulled me from her and kissed me on the   
mouth before taking my aching peaks between her rosy lips and sucking and flicking, sending waves of   
pleasure straight to my clit. I lazily dragged my fingers through her hair and watched her work my   
breasts.  
“I need to lay down Alice, you’re making me dizzy,” she chuckled and we kissed again, pressing our   
bodies together, she was curvy, feminine, her full round breasts pressed against mine, it was sensual. I   
ran my hands up and down the length of her back with the tips of my fingers, making her shudder with   
pleasure; she arched her back pushing her breasts further into mine.  
“How do you want to do the next bit?” She smiled as we sat on the floor together.  
“What do you mean?”  
“One at a time, or shall we go for a sixty-nine?” Her eyes flickered wickedly.  
“You wanted to try everything, why don’t we do both?” I’d decided; my pussy was now dripping with   
want.  
“I like your thinking,” she said, “Open your legs, I’m dying to taste you,” she sprung onto all fours   
exuberantly; any apprehension I felt dissolved the instant she settled her face between my legs. Her hot   
little tongue was exquisite, she licked softly through my folds, swirling around my clit, and then back   
down, down, towards my ass, she ran her tongue around my tight hole, my head shot back in surprise; I   
bucked my hips and groaned aloud at the new sensation.  
“I see Edward needs to pay some attention to your ass,” she giggled.   
I squealed and writhed as Alice worked my pussy into a heated frenzy and just when I needed it, she   
thrust two fingers deep inside, my orgasm exploded through my whole body, it felt like minutes before   
my body stopped quivering from my intense climax, Alice kissed my pussy lips as I descended,   
murmuring how beautiful I was. She worked her way up my stomach, stopping by my breasts to greet   
each nipple with her tongue, before kissing me deeply, the taste of me on her roused something   
animalistic deep inside of me and I roughly rolled her over.  
“My turn,” I growled.   
“You don’t have too,” she said, holding my chin, “I can take care of myself.”  
“I -want –to,” I replied, kissing her between each word, she’d awakened a curiosity deep within me; one   
that I hadn’t known was there.  
Whilst I kept eye contact with her, I slid two fingers between her pussy lips and straight inside her slick   
centre, Alice’s mouth parted and she emitted the softest of moans, I withdrew my fingers and sucked   
them clean before plundering her mouth with my tongue, I wanted her to taste how sweet she was. We   
both groaned into the kiss, Alice wriggled and I was aware she was squeezing her thighs together, I   
moved and parted her knees, seeing her pussy for the first time, she was clean shaven, her lips were   
pink, swollen, and glistened with her arousal, I licked my bottom lip in anticipation.  
I kissed down the inside of her thigh, whilst she begged and pleaded.  
“Please, Bella; put your mouth on me.”  
“Patience Alice,” I teased, then kissed her pussy softly, taking in her musky scent for the first time; she   
hissed and thrust towards me. My tongue explored its way from her slit to her clit, I experimented with   
the flat of my tongue, remembering the way I liked it done. I circled her throbbing pearl with the tip of   
my tongue and was rewarded with a throaty groan, I inserted two fingers and thrust in and out, feeling   
her silky hot interior, Alice rocked onto my fingers, I took her throbbing nub between my lips and sucked   
gently while I fucked her with my fingers.  
“Oh my.... yes, like that.” Alice took her own nipples and began to tweak them.  
My excitement began to rise again when I felt her pussy spasm around my fingers as her orgasm took   
hold; Alice pressed her hand to the back of my head keeping me in place as she pressed her pussy to my   
face, riding out her climax.  
I climbed up her body, grinning wildly and feeling proud of myself for making her orgasm, we kissed   
again, sharing Alice’s juices this time, between our mouths.  
“Ready to go again?” she asked, I barely had time to nod when she began manoeuvring herself   
underneath me into a sixty-nine position.  
“Fuck,” she pulled me down straight onto her face, the excitement shot through me as her tongue   
thrusting into my slit, I matched Alice’s movements, tongue fucking, sucking, licking, nibbling, soon   
fingers were involved. Our pace increased, together we writhed as our climaxes approached, I held   
tightly to her bucking hips, she clung tightly to my ass, forcing my pussy to her mouth; it didn’t take long   
as we both shuddered and came together.  
“Fuck, Bella,” she gasped as she lay next to me, “that’s what fantasies are made from.” 

 

A/N  
Thanks to my fantastic beta’s js18 and RAH0789(TWCS) princess07890(FF)  
This was my submission to ‘Squeeze my Lemons’ (no. 69!)


End file.
